1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light polarizing devices. Specifically it relates to wire grid polarizers in the far-infrared region of the electromagnetic spectrum and to a simple photographic means of forming these structures.
2. Description of Prior Art
A description of wire grid polarizers in the near infrared is found in the article "The Wire Grid as a Near-Infrared Polarizer" by George R. Bird and Maxfield Parrish, Jr. published in the JOURNAL OF THE OPTICAL SOCIETY OF AMERICA, Vol. 50, No. 9, September 1960. The techniques described in the article rely heavily on precise machining, complicated molding techniques and plating steps to form the polarization grids. There is a definite need for a simply made structure that can be used in the far-infrared region, which begins at about 8 microns and extends beyond 14 microns. Numerous thermal viewing devices operate in this spectrum, which are extremely useful in a variety of fields such as manufacturing, medical, environmental, low enforcement and military. The present invention seeks to fill this need taking into account the special properties of radiation in this portion of the spectrum.